


Too Late

by HayakoHikari



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:25:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayakoHikari/pseuds/HayakoHikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Naruto birthday it should be a happy day right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> old fic again sorry i have lot's of old fics to post and two new ones that i'm waiting for my beta to send it to me back.

Today was a very special day for the most hyperactive ninja of Konoha.

It was Naruto’s eighteenth birthday!

Naruto woke up and prepared for the day that was ahead. While eating his breakfast a feeling of nostalgia overtook him.

“Well there’s only one thing missing… this day will never be perfect if he isn’t here…” he sighed “How is he? I know I shouldn’t worry about him but it’s stronger than me.” Naruto looked through the window. “That’s enough Naruto you have to forget him and enjoy your day. He doesn’t deserve you; he chose revenge and Orochimaru over you!” He sighed again and left the house.

In the meantime Kakashi, Iruka, the rest of the Rookie 9 and their sensei, were preparing a birthday party for Naruto.

Naruto went to one of the deserted training fields, while he was training Konohamaru’s team appeared.

“Naruto-niichan!!” they ran up to him “Happy Birthday!!” all three of them said at the same time.

“Arigatou.” Naruto smiled at them, he ruffled Konohamaru and Udon’s hair playfully and kissed Moegi on the check.

\- at the same time - the party preparation-

“So ‘Ruka you’re going to pick him up for lunch and then you’ll bring him to the surprise party.” said Kakashi.

“Kashi I know, you told me that fifty times already.” Iruka said, laughing along with everyone else in the house.

“I know, but I can’t help it, can I? I want everything to be perfect for Naru. It’s his eighteenth birthday and he deserves to be happy… after everything he went through…” After hesitating for a little bit, Iruka walked closer to hug Kakashi from behind and rest his chin on his shoulder.

“We know Kashi… and we all want the same… that and to free Naru…” everybody looked at Iruka and smiled.

The hours went by and it was finally time for Iruka to go meet Naruto at the old swing in the academy courtyard. 

Naruto sighed. “It was here that everything began, I met Iruka, played with Kiba, Shikamaru and Chouji, fell in love with Sakura, fought Sasuke, kissed Sasuke, fought him again, kissed him again and then he left… and everything ends here too. It’s time to forget him.” He sighed once more, looking at the sky.

Iruka approached Naruto slowly and heard the sigh.

“Is everything okay Naru?” Iruka asked, looking at him with a worried expression. Naruto smiled at him.

“Yes Iruka-sensei it is… I was just thinking…”

“Of him again… Naru you should forget him.” Iruka smiled and kneeled in front of him.

“I know…” said Naruto “well enough with sadness where are you taking me?” 

Iruka laughed. “First, Happy Birthday Naruto!” He smiled and Naruto hugged him.

“Arigatou, Iruka-sensei.”

“Now come with me.” Iruka took him to his home.

“Are we going to eat lunch at your house?” He looked at Iruka.

“Yes I decided to do something different.” Iruka answered, smiling. They entered the house which was very quiet. When Iruka turned the lights on a scream was heard.  
“SURPRISE!” Naruto looked around and saw all of his friends in Iruka’s living room.

“B-But… what are you all doing here?” He asked, looking around surprised. His friends smiled and looked at each other; then all of them said at the same time:  
“Happy Birthday Naruto!” they laughed. Naruto smiled and a little tear ran down his face. 

“You guys are awesome. I’m so lucky to have you as friends.” 

The rest of the day passed calmly, Naruto enjoyed his time with his friends, laughing and opening gifts.

Several hours later, after dinner, Naruto was walking to his deserted apartment, alone. The full moon was shining in the dark sky lighting his path.

Naruto arrived at home and threw his shoes into a corner. He went to the bathroom and took a shower with a smile on his lips.

“This was the best birthday ever...” he thought smiling. He left the bathroom in favor of his bedroom, he entered and looked around.

The curtains were open letting the moonlight spill into the room, Naruto walked to his bed and looked at his bedside table; on top of it you could see a frame, facing down. Naruto approached the bedside table and picked the frame up. In the frame you could see a picture of team seven when they were twelve years old. It had been taken a little bit before Sasuke had left to Orochimaru. Naruto caressed the photo.

“Teme…” He whispered then laid the frame down once again, sighing. He got comfortable on his bed and after a while fell asleep with a little smile on his lips.  
Naruto was sleeping soundly for several hours, and then suddenly around 230 he woke up with a start.

Something wasn’t right; Naruto felt the fine hairs on his neck stand up. There was someone in his room. It didn’t matter how well they could hide their chakra, Naruto could feel someone was there.

“Who’s there? Show yourself!” Naruto looked around the room and at that moment the moon peeked out from behind the clouds and the room was lit by the soft moonlight.

Naruto looked incredulously at the intruder, once he recognized him. Standing in front of the wall of his room was, believe it or not, Sasuke.

Naruto grabbed a kunai and prepared to defend himself from an attack. Suddenly he heard a soft whisper coming from Sasuke, his voice made Naruto shiver.

“Am I too late?” Naruto looked at him, incredulous; rage took over him.

“LATE? Late for what? To kill me? To kill Sakura? To destroy Konoha? Late for what Sasuke? To finish destroying me…” Suddenly Sasuke was on top of him, immobilizing him; Sasuke kept Naruto’s hands still with his own, pushing them against the bed next to Naruto’s head. Sasuke looked into his eyes and rested a finger on his lips. 

“You talk too much dobe.” Sasuke looked into his eyes and Naruto trembled. “Am I too late to tell you two words?”

“Two words… what the hell Sasuke?” Sasuke looked at him.

“Happy birthday…” He whispered next to the blonde’s ear. Naruto got pissed and rolled them over, getting on top of Sasuke and holding his body against the bed.

“Who the hell do you think you are? You disappear for three years… three years Sasuke!!! And now you come here and think that those two words can make everything better!!! Sasuke you left!! You left me in favor of your revenge and now you return and think that everything can be okay again?” Naruto finally looked at Sasuke and saw the tears running down his face. “S-Sasuke…”

“N-Naruto I’m sorry… f-forgive me, I know I was stupid, I-I know that I shouldn’t have left… b-but I was scared my brother had attacked me…. Me, Kakashi, you… a-and I couldn’t let him hurt you… I chose the faster path… you’re never going to forgive me are you?” Sasuke turned his face away from Naruto hiding his tears, ashamed. Naruto looked at him not believing what he was seeing. Sasuke bit his lip, trying to stop his tears.

“Sasuke?” Naruto looked at him, trying to understand what was happening. “Sasuke?” Sasuke refused to look at him. “Sasuke!” Naruto made Sasuke look at him, but Sasuke kept his eyes closed, biting his lips. Forgetting common sense Naruto laid a soft kiss on Sasuke’s lips making him stop biting them. Sasuke opened his eyes, surprised.

Naruto caressed Sasuke’s lips with his tongue. Sasuke trembled and gasped, Naruto used that moment to slide his tongue inside Sasuke’s mouth caressing it. Sasuke moaned softly. Finally they broke the kiss and Naruto looked into Sasuke’s eyes, Sasuke has his eyes closed and he once again refused to open them. Naruto smiled while looking at him.

“W-Why… Naruto… why? You hate me… I-I left… I-I left you I don’t deserve you… I’m a traitor…” tears ran down Sasuke’s face, the raven haired ninja unable to stop them. Naruto smiled and wiped the tears with his fingers.

“Sasuke… tell me the truth… why did you come back?” Naruto asked and looked at Sasuke, serious. Sasuke looked at him and blushed a little. “You didn’t come here to wish me a happy birthday, did you? Sasuke sighed and bit his lip.

“N-no… I-I… I came back because of you… and it was because of you that I left…” Naruto looked at him in wonder, question clear in his expression. Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes. “I left to protect you, I didn’t want you to be attacked by my brother and I thought that if I was with Orochimaru I could protect you from him…I was so stupid I can’t even protect myself how could I protect you?” 

Naruto smiled. “Baka, you would have protected me better if you had stayed by my side…” He kissed Sasuke softly on the lips; Sasuke trembled. “And now what are you going to do Sasuke?” Naruto licked Sasuke’s lips, making Sasuke open his mouth deepening the kiss.

“I-I w-want to c-come back… I will accept any punishment and rules I have to if it means that I have an opportunity to be with you…” Sasuke said and looked at Naruto, new tears running down his face, biting his lip again. “…because I don’t want to come back if I’m not going to be with you… because… I l-love you Naruto.” Sasuke confessed and then quickly hid his face in Naruto’s chest. Naruto looked at him shock, not knowing how to react.

A soft smile then lit his face; he looked at Sasuke then caressed and kissed his face.

“Sasuke I…” Sasuke interrupted him.

“I know it, you don’t have to say it… how could you love a traitor… I’m sorry I shouldn’t have come…” He tried to stand up. “I’m leaving, don’t worry you will never see me again.” He kept trying to stand up but Naruto wasn’t letting him go, he finally looked at the blond. “N-Naruto?” 

Naruto looked at him and poked him in the forehead. “Baka…” he said as he wiped the tears. “Listen to me until I finish speaking Sasuke, I was going to say that I love you too.” Sasuke looked at Naruto with a serious expression on his face, and then started to cry. “S-Sasuke what is it did I hurt you?”

“N-No it’s not that… are you serious?...” Naruto looked at him and smiled, once again wiping the tears softly with his thumbs, caressing Sasuke’s face; then he kissed him sweetly.

“Yes Sasuke I’m serious.” Sasuke looked at him and hugged him tight.

“What does this mean Naruto?” Naruto looked at him and smiled.

“Stay with me… I accept you back… and I want to face any punishment that you may face at your side.” Naruto said still smiling; Sasuke smiled back and kissed him.

Naruto caressed Sasuke’s hair while kissing him; he licked Sasuke’s lips making him gasp and slid his tongue inside exploring every inch of Sasuke’s mouth with his hot tongue. Sasuke moaned softly.

“Naruto…” Naruto smiled and caressed Sasuke’s chest, making him tremble. Sasuke caressed Naruto’s hair; they broke the kiss and looked into each others eyes. Sasuke smiled for the first time in three years. Naruto looked at him and kissed his eyes softly.

“You should smile more often Sasuke you look really cute while smiling.” Sasuke looked at him and blushed hiding his face in Naruto’s chest.

“B-Baka.” Sasuke said, still smiling. Naruto caressed his hair and made Sasuke look at him. He kissed him passionately then slid his hands inside Sasuke’s white yukata sliding it over his shoulders. Sasuke blushed but didn’t stop Naruto. Naruto kissed his cheeks, neck and bit his neck softly; Sasuke trembled and took Naruto’s t-shirt off. Naruto smiled and kissed his shoulder leaving hickeys behind. Sasuke moaned softly, Naruto smiled against Sasuke’s skin and traced Sasuke’s shoulder with his tongue making him shiver. Sasuke scratched Naruto’s back softly making the blond moan a little. Naruto kept on exploring Sasuke’s body, he licked his shoulder, then moved down to his chest, abdominals, and licked and sucked his nipples, Sasuke bit his lips trying to stop the moans from leaving his mouth.

“N-Naruto…” Sasuke arched his back. Naruto kissed him and untied the rope he had around his waist throwing it to the floor next to the bed; Sasuke’s yukata fell completely off of Sasuke’s body.

“Sasuke… I want you…” Sasuke blushed and caressed Naruto’s body.

“M-Me too… N-Naruto…” Sasuke blushed more; Naruto smiled and kissed him then proceeded to explore every inch of Sasuke’s body with his lips and tongue. Naruto started to take Sasuke’s pants off who blushed and hugged him, his hands caressing Naruto’s blonde hair. Naruto looked into his eyes and took Sasuke’s boxers off while kissing him passionately. Sasuke blushed even more and kissed back also taking Naruto’s boxers off. They kissed for a while, Naruto caressing Sasuke’s body. Naruto smiled into the kiss and took Sasuke’s erection in his hand caressing it softly, he looked into Sasuke’s eyes and smiled, he licked down Sasuke’s body until he reached Sasuke’s hard cock. Sasuke trembled and moaned softly.

“Naruto…” Sasuke bit his lips. Naruto licked Sasuke’s cock softly, and took the head in his mouth sucking a little making Sasuke arch his back in pure pleasure. 

“N-Naruto.” Naruto smiled to himself and started moving, taking a little bit more of Sasuke’s cock with each movement. Suddenly he stopped and looked at Sasuke.

“Sasuke are you sure?” He said, smiling and caressing his face.

“Yes Naruto I am…” Naruto kissed him and took his erection in his mouth once again, moving his head up and down and sucking harder with each repeat; in the meantime Sasuke wet Naruto’s fingers, licking them seductively. Naruto took his fingers from Sasuke’s mouth and kissed him.

“Sasuke this is going to be a little uncomfortable… if you want, you only have to say so and I’ll stop.” Naruto kissed him and slid a finger inside him slowly; Sasuke arched his back and scratched Naruto’s back a little. Naruto smiled and licked Sasuke’s cock then took it in his mouth and sucked at the same pace that his finger moved. Sasuke moaned softly and Naruto added a second finger. Sasuke’s moans became louder and gripped Naruto’s hair, who was licking the head of his cock while sliding a third finger in.

“N-Naruto I’m going to…” Naruto smiled, and slid his fingers out, kissing him.

“Are you ready love?” Sasuke looked at him, blushing hard, and kissed him.

“Yes Naruto I-I am…” Naruto positioned himself between Sasuke’s legs and caressed his cheek.

“Why are you blushing?” Sasuke looked at him shyly.

“Because you called me love…” Sasuke whispered, still blushing.

“You don’t like it?” Naruto asked, pressing wet kisses on his neck making Sasuke tremble.

“I-I do… Oh God Naruto you’re driving me insane…” Naruto smiled and kissed him, looking into his eyes.

“I love you.” Naruto slid inside him slowly. Sasuke closed his eyes, little tears spilling from behind his closed lids.

“I-I love you too… N-Naruto.” Naruto kissed him and slowly pushed in deeper. After a little while he was finally all inside Sasuke, he stopped moving then kissed Sasuke and whispered into his ear.

“You tell me when to move.” Naruto smiled and kissed him, caressing his body.

“Y-You can move love…” Sasuke trembled; Naruto smiled and kissed him starting to thrust slowly. Their breathing was becoming heavier and all you could hear in the room were moans of pleasure. Naruto caressed Sasuke and kissed him.

“S-Sasuke…” Naruto moaned, trembling, Naruto reached for Sasuke’s cock and caressed it with his hand pumping slowly up and down, in time with his thrusts. Sasuke arched his back and scratched Naruto’s back leaving red marks behind.

“N-Naruto I can’t take much more…” Sasuke trembled; Naruto kissed him and whispered.

“Together Sasu…” Naruto bit his ear; he kept thrusting harder and faster making Sasuke moan, and arch off the bed. Sasuke’s hands gripped the sheets so tight that his knuckles turned white. They finally came together; moaning each others’ names. Naruto let himself fall on top of Sasuke, sliding out of him, careful not to hurt him then he caressed his face and kissed him. Naruto moved off of him, lying down on his back with Sasuke on top of him.

“I love you Sasuke” Naruto said with a smile, Sasuke snuggled in his arms and smiled.

“I love you too Naruto… happy birthday…I only wish I had gotten you a gift.” Naruto smiled and kissed him.

“You already gave me the biggest gift of all.” Sasuke looked at him, confused. “You Sasuke, you are the best gift I could wish for, the fact that you are back, here in my arms, the night we just had.” Sasuke blushed hard. Naruto smiled and brushed Sasuke’s hair out of his eyes. “You are the best gift you could have given to me.” He kissed Sasuke who looked at him.

“If what you say is true then have me as your gift…” Sasuke blushed even more. “I love you…” Naruto smiled and kissed him.

“And I love you… you know I love this side of you, this sweet side….” He smiled and looked into his eyes. “I hope you know that I’m never letting you go.” Naruto said smiling, making Sasuke laugh.

“That’s exactly what I wanted.” Sasuke kissed him passionately.

“Well let’s enjoy my gift then…”


End file.
